Utilizador Discussão:Seth 001
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Ikariam Wiki! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Ficheiro:Descobrir Guarnição militar.jpg. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Wikia (discussão) 11:10, Setembro 6, 2011 Olá Seth001! Bem-vindo à Ikariam Wiki PT. Já vi que tens contribuído com artigos, especialmente o das Formas de Governo. É importante, porque existem bastantes pessoas que jogam Ikariam, e ainda não conhecem essa característica. Assim é mais fácil para eles. Se quiseres, podes continuar a escrever sobre outros temas que saibas sobre o Ikariam, mas de momento, e para organizar as coisas, temos uma lista de páginas que gostaríamos de ver na wiki. Mas mais uma vez, não é obrigatório que a sigas, contribui como preferires ou tiveres mais jeito. E se tiveres dúvidas, fala comigo, ou com o Utilizador:Matheus OGrande, somos os responsáveis pela manutenção da Wiki. Cumprimentos! --Softclean 12h46min de 7 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Páginas de pesquisas Olá novamente Seth001. Vi que começaste a fazer umas páginas das pesquisas, mas vou ter de mudar-lhes o nome (apenas isso, vou manter o conteúdo), porque temos um esquema de nomes diferente. Peço desculpa por isto não estar dito em nenhum lado, mas vou atualizar a página do fórum, a dizer a nomenclatura de nomes que estamos a adotar (por exemplo, "Governador (Militar)" deve ser "Governador (Pesquisa)"; depois, dentro da página, deve-se atribuir à página a categoria da pesquisa: Militar, Ciência, Economia ou Navegação Marítima). Vou clarificar isto no post. Obrigado pela tua boa participação, mais uma vez! Softclean 16h46min de 7 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Tables / Tabelas You are doing too much work to make your tables, add your main table style on the same line that you add the " When this would line would do the same thing / Quando esta linha se faria a mesma coisa I can also show You and Softclean how to make a Class where you have a pre-defined table style, like the English wiki's darktable class. Then you just add a class="class name" and it will define most of the styles, backgrounds, etc ... for you. Eu também posso mostrar Você e Softclean como fazer uma classe onde você tem um estilo de tabela pré-definida, como classe darktable o wiki do Inglês. Então você acabou de adicionar uma class = "nome da classe" e que irá definir a maioria dos estilos, fundos, etc ... para você. -- 00h53min de 9 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) : It would be great! Actually, our tables require some work to have good presentation, since we're not using any CSS styles. So, please tell us how to create the styles, they are very welcome. Thank you! --Softclean 08h23min de 9 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) ---- No that you have the class "darktable" on the wiki you can use it to make your tables not so monochromatic (so to speak) and remember that the !''' is for the titles (text is black '''bolded and centered with a white background, all other text should use the |', also you will use the '| if you wish to use any other class for that cell will produce -- 23h22min de 9 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)